


Kadara Sunrise

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotic Sex, Dirty Dancing, Drink Spiking, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship [Gil / Scott], Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting [Scott / Reyes], M/M, Misuse of Biotics, Semi-Public Sex, Top [Scott Ryder], date, mass effect: andromeda spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Scott promises Gil a fun date night in Tartarus, but it quickly turns into a biotic fuelled one after someone spikes Scott’s drink.Reyes learns that the Pathfinder only has eyes for his Technical Officer in a very public show of affection...





	Kadara Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT: I reworked this to suit my current style, hopefully it reads better now! ;) (09/08/18)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Mood: I Don’t Know Why by Imagine Dragons
> 
> This is the fruit of a horribly, horribly delicious art collaboration with excaryder over on Tumblr (art is embedded at the right part in the story ;) ).  
> I came up with an idea for some art for us to do, and he just took it and RAN OUT INTO THE STRATOSPHERE with it. So here I am with art and a fanfic. ENJOY!

Gil loved that Scott had suggested this. He was always full of good ideas to keep their relationship fresh. They’d been docked at Kadara port, and had taken up a room high overlooking the landscape. He told Gil to go into the underbelly of the port, that he’d be totally safe; told him to get a drink and wait in  _Tartarus_  for him.

 _“We’ll be like strangers in a crowd,”_  he had promised as he pushed him to the threshold of the door.  _“I’ll pass you by, and you’ll take a risk and come hit on me.”_

Gil was remembering the kiss he had given him then, wet, full-on – the promise of a wild night behind those lips and tongue. He licked his lips and took and swig of his drink, concentrating on the crowd, looking to spot Scott in it before he saw him. That’d never happen – Scott had a very keen eye, trained through combat rendering him able to quickly identify targets. He felt like prey; that excited him. What had Scott said to him? He had asked Gil to hit on him this evening. He kicked himself – that meant that he was the one that had to do the finding. His eyes started to scan anew.

Scott had clocked Gil pretty much as soon as he entered the club. He was sat at a table in the corner bathed in pink neon light, looking sexy as hell. He spied him glancing around the room in vain, trying to find him. He turned his back and leant on the bar, smiling. It’d take him a while. Unless it was the innards of some machine, Gil wasn’t the most attentive of guys. The same couldn’t be said about him in the bedroom though.

He felt like Gil’s eyes were on his back already, impossible he knew it, but he dared to glance anyway. Sure enough Gil was still casually taking a sip from his drink, eyeing up the crowd. An asari had huddled up next to him, trying her luck. Gil leant into her and grinned, probably reciting some shitty poem or joke because she laughed and placed a hand on his chest. Scott felt a surge of jealously, suddenly paranoid that the exchange was being done so brazenly to flush him out.

“You tease!” Scott muttered under his breath, the night was still young.

 

A dancer brushed up beside him, a  _male_  human dancer, Scott could barely keep his eyes off him – he wasn't wearing much.

“A drink for you, Pathfinder. Compliments of the house!” he looked at him in such a way that Scott felt like flirting.

“You gonna tell me who it’s from, or is it just your way of offering me a private dance?”

The dancer smiled and moved in a bit closer.

“That would be telling,” he said, his eyes motioned to a cage set on the other side of the room. “I’m due to dance in half an hour. I hope to see your eyes on me.”

Scott smiled and accepted the drink, thinking it was a subtle move on Gil’s behalf. That would be a good way to hit on him, though the fact that his patron wanted to stay anonymous was strange, especially if it had been Gil.

Scott decided to throw caution to the wind, downing the shot with a dramatic flick of his head. He swallowed, noticing a gritty texture to the end of it, he frowned and looked into his glass. Sure enough, there were the remnants of something in the bottom of it, white but also red too. He started to worry.

“SAM. What was that in my drink?” he inspected the shot glass while he waited for the answer.

 _“My chemical analysis suggests that you have just ingested_ _Oblivion_ _. The mix is weak though and cut with other substances.”_

“So it’s still being manufactured even though we shut the operation down,” he murmured to himself. “Should I be worried?”

_“It is hard to tell at this early stage, especially in its diluted state. I have also detected an unusually high amount of element zero in your system, I suggest you head back to your room before the full effects kick in. I can hail Gil on his omni-tool, and have Dr. T’Perro look in on you.”_

Scott suddenly felt euphoric. “Oh  _hell no_ SAM! I’m here to enjoy myself, and so I will!” he put his tongue into the shot glass and tried to reach the left over powder in the bottom of it. Failing he dumped it on the bar. It smashed in a shower of blue sparks.

“Whoops!” he giggled, as the bar tender glared at him. His hand was still alight with that blue aura, the shards from the broken glass hovering just above it. “Oh! Where did that come from?” he asked out loud, curbing the effects, flexing his finger as his biotics cut out. It sent powdered glass scattering in a hue of neon sparkles.

“Hey,” a voice came up behind him, warm hands on his shoulders. “I heard that biotics can do all sorts of things with mass effect fields. I’d like to try out their  _recreational_  applications.”

Scott grinned like a kid but didn’t turn around, trying not to shiver at Gil’s voice and touch.

_He got me; Good Boy! And top marks for already making me horny with the chat up line!_

“Do I have you to thank for the drink? I should warn you, it’s put me in a funny mood.”

He couldn’t see Gil, but he could tell that he was confused when he uttered his next line.

“But I haven’t bought you one yet; that can be remedied right now.”

“Hmmm...” Scott mused, mentally striking Gil off his list of suspects. “We’ll get to that.”

He ran a hand through his hair and sensually tilted his head backwards and to the side, inviting Gil’s lips to his neck – he took the bait, searching it with them, feeling Scott’s pulse beneath the skin. He noted that it was elevated, he must have been excited to be caught.

“I’ve just hit on you and you’re already letting me do this?”

“Oh I’ve seen the future,  _stranger_ ,” Scott replied, his voice going to that deep, sexy, brassy place. “I think it’s gonna end in a biotic-fuelled one night stand.”

Gil nipped his neck.

“Mmh...I guess taking a chance and picking up a complete stranger has its  _benefits._ ”

Scott felt his wet lips as they spoke into his neck, barely hearing the words over the music. He was suddenly aware of his blood pounding through his veins, and a tingling in his tissue, the same tingling he got when he used his biotics. Gil heard his breathing intensify and felt him shuffling on the spot. He thought it was because of his lips against his neck and his arms that had snaked around his waist hidden underneath the bar.

Scott’s private channel sounded.

_“Pathfinder, I suggest you leave and go back to your room to rest. Your vitals indicate that the drugs are starting to take effect. Alcohol will only exacerbate them.”_

“Shhhh you...!” Scott sighed, Gil thought it was aimed at him, and took it as Scott playing shy.

“What do you say to a few more drinks, maybe a dance, and...” he moved his lips to it ear, “...some fun with this  _stranger_.” He had to refrain from sinking his tongue into Scott’s ear, but was rewarded for his chat up efforts when Scott turned his face and searched for his mouth with his, sucking him into a deep kiss.

“I've been hit on by guys far less easy on the eyes and mouth,  _stranger_! What’s your name?” he purred, a smirk rising on Gil’s lips, his hand squeezing Scott’s thigh out of sight.

“Gil Brodie – Technical Officer on the  _Tempest_. The Pathfinder must have heard of me.”

“A wannabe eh? I don’t recall anyone by that name on  _my_  ship...” Scott ground his hips backwards, causing Gil to lose it. He broke the role play.

“Scott, I don’t wanna wait any longer!” he admitted. His break from the game didn’t stop Scott.

“How do you know my name?” he asked, all surprised. Gil checked himself.

“You’re the Pathfinder, no? Everyone recognises you.” He hid his mistake with a sultry smile, trying to distract Scott, worried that messing it up would put him in a bad mood. It worked.

“Well,  _Gil Brodie_ ,” Scott turned around to face him and put his hands on Gil’s chest. Gil went to open his mouth. “No! Don’t say anything!  _Damn_ , you really are fuckable!” he smiled fiercely, a flicker of biotics in his eyes. “First I’ll have that drink, and then I want to dance!”

His hips were still grinding, subtly, Gil had to block it out. He didn’t know what was up with Scott, was he just acting? Hell, he didn’t even care, he liked it.

“Can I get a  _Kadara Sunrise_  and a whiskey on the rocks?” he called to the bar tender, flicking his omni-tool to pay his tab.

“How do you know I like  _Kadara Sunrises_?” Scott asked, calling out his second failure. Gil ignored him.

“Damn, I can’t believe how lucky I am! I’ve hit on the Pathfinder and I think he’s taking me home tonight! I might get to live the dream of being on the  _Tempest_ after all!”

Scott downed his drink no sooner than he’d received it, his eyes flicked past Gil’s shoulder.

“That depends on how good you are on the dance floor!”

He pushed back on Gil’s chest, taking up his hand to lead him. It excited Gil, reminding him of their first night when he circled him and pulled him to his bed. Gil grabbed his drink hastily before it was lost.

“Oh is this another of your ‘many talents’?”

Scott turned his head back and flashed him a smile, his eyebrows disapproving. Gil kicked himself again, he failed at the role playing for the  _third_ time tonight!

 

***

 

Scott ploughed into the crowd, dragging Gil with him. Bodies moved aside with the intrusion, some recognising and gasping at seeing the Pathfinder there. When he was happy about their place on the dance floor he flung Gil around and brought him right up next to him. Their faces touched and he unleashed his tongue, licking his chin, tracing it over his cheek and to his eyelid. He pulled back from the wet trail he made, continuously brushing his lips over Gil’s, teasing him, not kissing him. It put fire in his belly, he looked down intensely into his eyes, seeing Scott’s body start to take up the rhythm of the song that was playing. He felt a tremor emanating from Scott’s skin, and knew that it was his biotics flaring up inside of him – he thought Scott might explode with it.

Scott grasped onto Gil’s chest, his touch feeling dangerous. He pulled him in close; hips pumping against his thigh, turning him on, their foreheads touching as they only had eyes for each other. Gil felt the tingling increase and saw Scott’s eyes spark blue and roll back into his head...

Eyes still closed, he started dancing to the beat, and  _damn_  could he dance. He was both graceful and sexy, his hips entrancing him, making him think about them thrusting against him when they fucked. Gil felt that twitching in his pants all the while he watched, but then suddenly noticed that Scott looked like he was going to faint.

Scott felt the mad rush of euphoria all over his body, his head pounding, telling him to move with the beat. His eezo impregnated tissue was screaming out with heat, only the movement seemed to dull the delicious sensations. From far away, he could hear Gil calling to him.

“Scott!” Gil pleaded, trying to grab one of his flailing arms as he continued to dance. “You’re gonna burn out, are you okay? What’s wrong with you!?”

His body erupted then, blue flame enveloped him whole, looking like it would be hot to the touch. The other dancers moved away quickly but Gil didn’t budge; he’d been around it enough to know it wouldn’t do him any harm. Maybe they were expecting a fight.

Scott felt like he had been released from his body. He came in close to Gil, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, blue all over, his hips moving, grinding onto Gil with the beat. Gil went with him, more so to look like he knew what was going on.

Scott’s hands moved down his back, grabbing onto it like when they had sex, feverish and pinching. He swung his hips suggestively and then did a god damned  _slut drop_ , once, twice, three times, the crowd whooping, Gil suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed as Scott’s hands clasped his ass on the third go.

He laughed, awkwardly, then bent down to haul Scott up who was on his knees now, thrashing his head around, not bothering to get up after the last drop, still bathed in beautiful blue flame.

“C’mon Scott, let’s leave these nice people to dance in peace –”

Scott sprang up and took his mouth,  _snogging_  him like a stupid teenager. The crowd burst into cheers, and Scott opened his eyes and glared at him and it suddenly felt like they were the only ones in the room.

“I’m getting  _so_  turned on right now,” he whispered excitedly.

“Me too!” Gil replied, all flustered. He felt his skin tingling, his hair standing on end, but he couldn’t tell if it was from Scott’s biotics or because they were so close in public. Scott grinned, then pushed out with his hips, kissing Gil again, causing both of them to heat up with that blue flame.

They put on a show, running their hands over each other, dancing to the beat, spending most of it with their mouths locked and tongues furiously entangled. They would have had sex there and then – they wanted to - their bodies on fire, steadily growing hard as they writhed against each other to the rhythm.

“He’ll know I’m yours. Just let him watch this!” Scott whispered, heatedly, and Gil felt like the most lucky man alive.

The track finished, quickly being replaced by the next. Scott finally let go of Gil’s mouth, both of them breathing intensely. The crowd around them had lost interest – people making out on the dance floor must have been a regular occurrence, even if it was the Pathfinder. They stared at one another, eyes full of desire; Gil loved the way that Scott’s eyelashes were painted blue by the lights in his eyes.

“Well, we’ve had a drink and a dance, I think we should take this elsewhere, don’t you?”

Scott exhaled, one corner of his mouth curling upwards. “Oh I do...I’m so ready to fuck you with my biotics on full blast. I’m gonna make you feel amazing. Though the way I’m feeling right now, you’ll have you wear that welder’s visor of yours – I might blind you if you look at me too much!” Another dangerous kiss, he could see blue behind his closed eyelids.

Scott took action, pulling Gil off the dance floor, downing an ownerless drink as he walked past a table, and dragging him towards the exit. Gil loved it, feeling the thrill when Scott glanced back at him. His biotic aura had died down but the flicker was still in his eyes – he could tell that he wasn’t intending to control it later.

As they neared the door Gil piped up.

“Seriously, what’s up with you? I mean, I  _love_  it – just, what did  – ”

A salarian waiter approached them just as they were about to exit, all smiles.

“I’ve been asked to invite you to Mr. Vidal’s private room upstairs,” she held her tray up to them. “This is on the house, provided you grace him with your company.”

Gil admitted to himself that he was annoyed, silently cursing Reyes for interrupting how their evening was going to end. Scott, still in that weird mood, flitted from the idea of sex now to deciding that Reyes’ company would be a good idea.

“Lead the way!” he said charmingly, switching his hold from Gil’s wrist to his hand. “This invitation extended to my date too?” he gave him side-eye, and Gil chuckled even though he wanted to groan.

“Of course!” the salarian smiled, then walked in front of them. “Please follow me.”

 

***

 

Scott already knew the way to Reyes’ private room, he’d been in there enough times, working and  _flirting_  with him as he hoodwinked everyone, including himself, as the Charlatan. Scott felt that pang of betrayal again when he found out his true identity and allowed himself to be angry. He squeezed Gil’s hand, Gil taking it as a sign of affection.

The doors slid open, the salarian placing the drinks on the table before smiling again at them and leaving. Reyes was lording as usual, sitting down, legs splayed as he leaned back in his seat.

“Greetings Pathfinder. A nice surprise to have you here at  _Tartarus_. I would have thought you more the type to stay in Kadara port, not socialise down here with the scum.”

Gil glanced at his face, was that disappointment written on it?

“With you in charge of them all I don’t think we have to worry!” Scott quipped. “Hope you don’t mind me bringing my date up here with me. I picked him up at the bar, he seems to think he works on my ship!”

“Scott!” Gil whined, he thought the game had finished for the evening.

“Good to meet you Gil, finally.” Gil wondered how Reyes even knew about him. Maybe Scott had said something, or maybe Reyes had just done his research.

“Likewise,” he said, sounding genuinely friendly. He didn’t mean it.

“Oh, now we’ve all met I guess we can dive right in and have a threesome!” Scott joked. Gil jerked on Scott’s hand still clutched in his own. The comment was unlike Scott and took him by surprise. Plus, he didn’t want to give Reyes any ideas. He looked over at Scott and noticed that his biotic aura was returning. Whatever he drunk must have really done a number on him.

“What’s up with your biotics Scott?” Reyes asked, his smooth voice sounding somewhere between amused and concerned.

“Apparently someone spiked my drink with  _Oblivion_  –” Scott replied flippantly. The connotation wasn’t lost on Reyes.

“What!” Gil interjected. “Why didn’t you tell me that earlier?”

Scott ignored him and carried on.

“– not sure why it’s affecting my biotics though, maybe I just can’t control them properly. But  _damn_  do I feel horny as fuck…”

Gil noticed Reyes’ eyes flicker with interest. He didn’t like that look, and pulled Scott closer to him.

“We were just leaving when we got your invite.”

Scott caught the glare between them and laughed.

“Jeez, if looks could kill guys!” he complained. “Especially you,  _Brodie_!” he pulled Gil into a sloppy, wet kiss, peeling himself away with a sexy smile. “That make you feel better?”

“More than better!” Gil grinned, looking at Scott, the grin staying there as he turned around to face Reyes to rub it in. If Reyes had been annoyed he had turned his poker face on in earnest now. That gave Gil a good idea;

“How about a game of Poker?”

 

***

 

Reyes chuckled as Gil showed his hand – an eight, nine, ten, Jack and Queen of hearts – a  _god damn straight flush_. Scott swore under his breath.

“That’s it, you’re naked now!” Gil purred, his voice getting all nasal like it did when he was making a joke or enjoying something far too much. His eyes darted down at Scott’s crotch, he was imagining him naked, that’s for sure. At least they weren’t playing strip poker for real, but that never stopped Gil from reminding him which item of clothing he should remove with each hand. That pissed him off and turned him on at the same time.

“Fine. You win! Impossible hand like that, I’d think you’re cheating!” he banged his hands dramatically on the table, his barely contained biotics flaring and causing his cards to fly. Gil couldn’t help the smirk on his face – Scott never learned, and he was such a sore loser.

“I’m glad I folded when I did! You don’t seem to know when to stop!” Reyes pitched in, Scott’s eyes sending daggers at him with a brief blue sheen.

“Yeah well...” Scott stood up and undid his collar, “so I’m naked now am I? That only means one thing. And I’ve been damn well patient about it as well!” He walked around his chair like he was stalking out the battlefield.  Reyes’ eyes followed his movements, they were dangerous, but sensual. Unfortunately they were leading to Gil.

 

Scott brazenly sat down on Gil’s lap, Reyes audibly clearing his throat as he got his face in closer, looking him straight in the eyes with his –  _angry and horny_  – Gil’s favourite combination. He chuckled;

“If  _this_  is what I get when you’re a sore loser I’ll take it!” he tried to run his hand up Scott’s back, but his arms were quickly supressed. Scott bit his bottom lip, Gil keeping eye contact despite the pain it caused him.

“You’ve been messing with me all evening,  _Brodie_. I’ve decided that I want you  _now_!” Gil didn’t know if it was alluding to the role play before, or if it was the hit of  _Oblivion_  talking, but he seemed deadly serious.

“More like you’ve been messing with me...” he retorted.

There was a flash of biotics behind his eyes, he was still high, and he wasn’t going to be argued with.

“Does Reyes have a say in this?”

“ _Nope_!” Scott’s mouth popped as he said it, didn’t even acknowledge Reyes’ presence in the room and Gil loved it.

Reyes cleared his throat again.

Their eyes snapped to each other’s, one corner of Gil’s mouth raising in consent; not that Scott intended to get any. Their lips and tongues joined instantaneously, hot, wet, fighting each other. Were they really going to do this? In here? In front of god-damned Reyes? Gil was almost beyond caring, ever since they had started this evening they both knew it was going to end like this – where it happened didn’t seem to matter so much.

Scott threw his weight onto Gil, pinning him in the chair, grinding his barely hidden and growing hard-on against Gil. He’d have him up in no time.

Gil breathed through his nose deeply, feeling Scott do the same, their tongues greedily invading each other’s mouths – though Scott’s was far more active. Gil peeked at Reyes, the poor bastard didn’t know where to put himself. One thing was for sure, he would enjoy watching if he stayed.

“Y—oww!” Gil suddenly cried, Scott’s face pulling back a bit, Gil’s tongue between his teeth and blue flickers coming off it. Scott chuckled then let go, hurriedly loosening Gil’s collar and pulling his clothing over his shoulder. So Scott was in a biting mood, rare but welcome. Gil let him bite down just above his collar bone, and didn’t complain when he sucked hard at the flesh there, determined to leave a love bite. He’d wear it with pride, he decided, rubbing his rough chin against Scott’s temple as he made his mark.

“You own all of it,” Gil whispered. “Mark me where you want...”

“You’ll regret saying that!” Scott warned, his eyes flicking upwards fleetingly before Gil felt his lips tighten as he painfully sucked against his skin, nibbling down with his teeth soon after. Gil cried out again, this time he meant it, bracing Scott’s shoulder with his hand and digging his fingers into it. That forced him out of making his mark, and he kissed Gil deeply and shuffled up into his lap again, feeling the hardness of their crotches against each other. He licked up Gil’s face then leant behind him, firing a small biotic throw at the table.

He knocked over most of its contents, Reyes quickly motioning to catch the prized bottle of whiskey on it. Cards fluttered, a tankard teetered before it toppled, the drink spilling over the surface and dripping off its edge.

Scott crawled off Gil’s lap, his biotic eyes shining, telling him it was time to ramp it up. His hands brushed over Gil’s waist, over his thighs, teasingly, before finally rubbing down hard against his bulging erection, arcs flying between his hands. Gil sighed, feeling the tingling of the mass effect field in his pants, Scott sure could localise that shit. His hooded eyes drunk in Scott’s, following them like he was entranced, and not fighting it when he grabbed his arms and hauled him up, dragging him round to the other side of the table. Reyes smirked and locked the door with his omni-tool.

 

Scott invaded his mouth, Gil feeling his butt come up against the table rim, stopping when Scott pulled open his top and tried to push him backwards. Scott wasn’t going to play any games, he wanted to be in control tonight. He made a predatory move forward, oozing the promise of sex – giving Gil a wet, bity kiss, grinding himself against his thigh, and placing a hand on his now bare chest, rubbing his fingers through his chest hair. Despite his predicament, Gil smiled, put his hands on the table rim and pushed back making himself secure.

Reyes’ throaty chuckle sounded in the room at the impasse, they both heard him take a swig from the whiskey bottle,

“An unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Is this how you're deciding who’s topping who tonight? I have one outcome I’d prefer to see...”

Gil frowned, he’d almost managed to forget that Reyes was in the room. Scott read the distraction in his body language and pushed out with a biotic shockwave, sending Gil sprawling onto the table, Reyes reaching out with his foot to steady it as it adjusted to his weight.

“Kinky,  _Pathfinder_! I approve.”

“Shut up!”

“Dammit Scott that actually hurt!” Gil complained as he tensed his stomach and shuffled to get comfortable on the surface.

Scott didn’t care, he ripped everything off Gil’s legs, Reyes chucking again as his erection sprung upwards and rested to the side. Scott bent in, a hand on each of his thighs, spreading his legs slowly. Gil got lost in his commanding blue eyes, still pulsing with his biotics,  _hypnotising_  him as they slowly descended of out view. He  _expected_ to feel Scott’s hot lips stretch around his cock next but it didn’t come, instead came the familiar, painful sucking on the tender part of his inner thigh.

Gil cursed, grabbing a handful of Scott’s hair hard which didn’t stop him. Scott shook his head a few times, not letting go of the patch of skin. Instead he intensified the sucking, pinching at it before biting down on it. Gil whined, hitting his free fist against the table top.

“Scott! It hurts! STOP IT!”

Scott slapped his cock.

“Ah! FUCK YOU!” The outburst sent Reyes into a hearty laugh. “Fuck you  _too_!” he threatened, the second exclamation losing its intensity as Scott’s hand reached out and started stroking up and down his shaft. “ _Dammit!”_

Scott finally stopped sucking, sighing as he got up, rubbing the tender and bruising skin where his mouth had left its mark. Gil’s eyes met his, his anger melting at the gentle touch, feeling his  _other_  hand grasp round his cock, moving up and down, firmly spreading his wet pre-cum all over it.

Scott watched Gil almost absently as his hand caused him to take shallow breaths, his eyelids flickering. Gil desperately tried to stay still despite the firm strokes that were driving him crazy, and in reaction Reyes shuffled and crossed his legs, no doubt to hide his own hard-on.  Scott didn’t care, and simply carried on.

He noticed a still standing cup on the table and took it up, smelling it – a Kadara Sunrise. It must have been his.

Scott took a swig of his drink and instantly kissed Gil after. His tongue was sickly sweet, notes of the alcohol just behind it. Gil felt Scott’s hand release him and run up his inner thigh, jabbing at the bruised place there, then brushing playfully over his balls, poking at his hole. Their lips parted with a wet noise, Scott straightening and taking another gulp. Quite blasé, he rested his free hand on Gil’s knee, slowly pushing it outward and spreading his leg. Gil locked eyes with him, both smiling at each other. Removing the cup from his lips, Scott held it over Gil’s crotch then started to pour the rest of his drink all over his cock, sending droplets spraying on his stomach and the table.

“What  _are_  you doing?” Gil complained, not really complaining – he still had that grin on his face.

“I want to see if it’ll make you taste any better!” he licked his lips, then bent over and moved in. He took a long, slow lick right from his base to his tip, slurping at the excess alcohol, taking up a pearl of pre-cum when he got to the top. Gil hissed.

“Hmmm,” Scott puckered. “I think it’s an improvement. But I need to check again.”

“Ooh, yes please!” Gil pleaded under his breath; he was a little too eager.

“Don’t you dare come in my mouth! You look too close for comfort, and we haven’t started the light show yet!” Scott warned. Gil scoffed and closed his eyes, feeling Scott’s breath over his tip right before he went down on him.

 

Reyes watched the whole scene, feeling the intensity of it. Scott  _was_  in a funny mood this evening, barely able to control his biotics. The dancer had enticed him to take the spiked drink, just like he’d asked. When Reyes invited him up to his private room he hadn’t expected Gil to be with him. Someone downstairs had screwed up badly in that respect. But he was a perfect gentleman – wouldn’t act on any of his intentions for the evening.

Was he kidding himself? He had completely intended to take advantage of Scott’s current state, hoping for something more than the tantalising flirting that always happened between them. He let himself feel the frustration of his plan going to shit, looking over as Scott removed his clothes, Gil at his mercy on the table. He tried to imagine himself in either place, preferring the idea of Scott on the table taking him.

Scott took up his position between Gil’s legs, Reyes spying him spitting on himself and rubbing it in. He had been prepared for this scenario, but he wasn’t about to make it easier for Gil...He suddenly felt incredibly jealous and stood up. He’d have to go painfully close to them both to get out. The movement caught Scott’s attention. How could it have not?

“By all means,” Scott’s eyes looked over at him, stopping him dead in this tracks, “stay and watch.”

Reyes was torn between looking strong and walking away, and enjoying the show.

“Ha!” Gil groaned as Scott pushed against him, tightening himself up to tease him with his hole. “You’re a shady bastard Scott!”

Reyes’ eyes darted there, seeing Scott’s tip straining as he tried to bury himself into Gil, Gil flashing his teeth as he denied him it.

“I know him, he wants to watch! Though to be honest, he’s stayed  _this_  long he might as well stay for the finale!” Scott replied, leaning in, pushing against Gil harder, Gil squeezing his entrance in a last ditch attempt before Scott’s biotics flared up again, distracting his hole as he  _breached_  him, pushing right up in.

“Oh  _fuuuuck_!” Gil moaned longingly, like he was meeting his fate. His whole body reacted, rocking with the thrust.

“Damn that’s it. Make that noise again...” Scott didn’t give him time to adjust and withdrew, and they played that game again, Gil not able to contend for long after the first breach – he was moaning at regular intervals now as Scott started to pump him. Reyes sat back down, widening his legs and shuffling uncomfortably on the seat.

It was painfully obvious to Gil that there was an attraction between Reyes and Scott. However, he didn’t allow himself to be threatened, this whole evening and then  _this_  had him in no doubt that he was the only one Scott wanted. This little show made that very clear, and it turned him on some.

“You little show off...” Gil purred, looking straight into Scott’s eyes, clawing a hand down one of his arms. Scott rewarded him with his cock, angling his hips perfectly and brushing it along his prostate, Gil’s whole body flinching as he involuntarily arched his back. Scott didn’t rein him in this time, instead intensifying that movement, Gil’s back freezing in that gorgeous curve, moans spilling from his moist lips. His cock looked strained, like it was pushing against something invisible, more pre-cum erupting from its tip.

“I can show off more if you like, we have an audience now...” Scott smiled deviously, eyes flashing blue as his biotic aura kicked in. He reached in and placed his thumb in Gil’s mouth, feeling him bite down on it, sparks arcing over his lips and face. His teeth vibrated and he bit harder, and his right hand clenched at the table, sending his winning cards fluttering behind his head. Scott gripped his inner thigh and smiled, grinding into him.

      

He pulled out, looking down, teasing Gil’s hole with his now blue, shining hard on, letting the sparks fly and envelope Gil’s. He took the plunge again, Gil’s hole contracting yet quivering with the localised mass effect field, his eyes looking at him intensely, reflecting the blue light that bathed him. He bit into Scott’s thumb, letting out guttural moans each time Scott pushed up against his spot.

Gil was struggling now, trying in vain to get a grip with his legs as he crossed them and held them to Scott’s back. Scott noticed and grabbed the back of each of his thighs, propping his legs backwards, high and wide open, changing his grip to his ankles, working him deeper. It changed his angle, Gil sighed.

“Phew! I was so close to coming then!” he reached down and wrung his cock like he was suppressing it, his hand coming up wet.

“Can’t have that,” Scott replied. His eyes flicked over to Reyes, seeing that he had unzipped himself, his hand in his pants stroking. “I’m not letting you come before me!”

“Judging by the way those biotics are firing it’ll be  _very soon_. Damn why don’t either of us have some of that Angaran stuff on us? You’re sparking so much I – OW!”

Scott bit his big toe, hard. It had the desired effect.

“Shut up and enjoy the light show!”

“I’m enjoying the show in my ass more –” another whimper left him as Scott buried himself deep in that tight, wet, warm hole. Gil tipped his head backwards and took a deep breath, letting the sentence die in his throat. He felt Scott start to pound him roughly again and tried desperately to tighten himself, but he had been worked open so well now he didn’t stand a chance. He realised that he  _was_  close now, he shook his head from side to side as his hips started to quiver involuntarily, Scott noticed those tell-tale signs.

“No! No, no, no,  _no_!” Scott’s voice suddenly brought him to his senses, a tight finger and thumb in a ring around the base of his cock. The touch nearly cause him to climax, but quickly dampened the urge. Scott’s eyes told him off.

“Not before me!” he repeated.

“Uh...okay, okay!” Gil said breathlessly, concentrating on feeling Scott’s cock as it passed through his muscle – quickly changing it to how surprisingly cold the table felt beneath him. Scott sped up, squeezing harder on Gil, causing a strangled yelp to sound from his mouth.

“I’m gonna fill you so good, I –”

Scott never finished his sentence, his biotics suddenly cutting out. That only meant one thing and was confirmed when Gil felt the first wave as it was deposited inside him. The second erupted just as Scott pulled his tip out of him, determined to make it messy. Scott growled and rimmed him, allowing the next release to go wherever it happened to be aimed. He sank himself back into Gil for good measure, still holding onto his cock, barely stopping Gil from coming too.

Gil shuddered as Scott thrust up deep inside him a few more times, his eyes speaking desperately –  _Please let me come!_

“Hold out just a little bit longer! I've got one more thing for you to do,” Scott smiled, answering those eyes.

He pulled out for the final time tonight, admiring his handiwork, Gil’s hole and the table underneath it an absolute wet mess, a nice red mark quickly appearing on Gil’s thigh. God he loved everything about the guy lying in front of him – hole included.

Still gripping onto his cock, he circled the table, Gil's eyes filled with a feverish look that only coming himself could relieve. He lent over the table and kissed him slowly and deeply, Gil expecting vicious tugging to begin, a few more strokes more than enough to set him off.

Nothing happened. Scott finished his kiss, then pecked Gil on the lips, letting go of his erection, being  _careful_  not to brush his hand up against it when he moved away. He watched as Gil groaned and writhed with frustration, his cock hard and  _pulsing_  on his stomach, he saw his fist hit the table again.

“Soon, soon!” he assured. “Don't touch it, don't think about it!”

“Easy for you to say...” Gil whimpered below him, breathing heavily as he desperately willed himself not to come now – Scott had given him very specific instructions.

 

Scott came up to Reyes, his biotics flicking on like he had it on a switch. He put his hands either side of him, leant in and put his face right up against his, but made no other move. He smiled all sinister.

“Gil, Reyes is going solo tonight, but he hasn’t finished yet, think we can help him along?”

Gil had to take a minute, the very suggestion from Scott was almost enough to send him shooting his load like a fountain from that table. He finally got off it, his hands avoiding his bobbing cock, his asshole wet between his legs.

“I don’t think I can last much longer Scott but –“

“Fuck me!” Scott demanded, putting his ass up high in the air. He checked over his shoulder and saw Gil coming over, already spitting into his hand and rubbing himself – carefully. He turned back to Reyes, looked him deep in the eyes and saw his intense, blue reflection in them. He smirked, “You can come all over me if you like,” he breathed. Reyes groaned, renewing his hand’s movements.

“You’re such a tease...” Reyes whispered to him, moistening his lips with his tongue, not daring to move in on him even at these close quarters.

He saw Scott’s face flinch as Gil filled him, then felt his face move against his a second later, Scott’s dry lips parting and rubbing against his cheek as moans escaped from his mouth. Reyes couldn’t concentrate anymore, his hand thrashed over his hard on, feeling Scott’s slapping against its head and his fingers as Gil rode him. He could smell Scott’s breath – sweet with the liquor – and the heat off his skin as he gave into that other magnificent cock in his ass.

“Did you see us dancing? I bet you wished it was you. Don’t think I don't know what you were up to tonight!” Scott warned him under his breath, coupled it with a nip on Reyes’ cheek.

“I don’t know  _what_ you mean!” Reyes chuckled, shrugging the accusation off. He barely hid the nervous streak in his voice, Scott’s eyes telling him he had clocked him.

Luckily, Scott began to flag with the pleasure then, hanging his head on Reyes’ chest. He stole glances down, watching Reyes as he worked himself  _hard_ , bringing himself closer to climax. Behind his back Gil and Reyes locked eyes, Gil’s eyes smiling, defiantly saying  _I get to fuck this not you!_ That pissed him off.

Gil had held out for as long as he could; he had nearly come the second he pushed himself into Scott, but willed himself numb as his head pounded deep against him. He finally allowed his senses in and all too quickly lost his composure, slapping down on Scott’s ass with his hands and coming right up inside him with an orgasmic growl.

Reyes had waited for that moment and brought himself there too, angling himself so that he sprayed Scott right in the face, that’d teach him for ruining his plans so thoroughly whilst also allowing him a taste of it. Scott didn’t fight him, instead opening his mouth and receiving it, quickly coming up after the last drop and  _finally_  sticking his tongue into Reyes’ mouth, letting him taste himself but also the mass effect field emanating from his lips. Gil decided he didn’t care, right now he had the better end.

 

***

 

Scott let out an almighty groan when he came to. They were in their room at Kadara port, blinds streaming in burning light, deep orange against the clinical blue metal of their surroundings. He felt Gil’s weight get onto the bed beside him.

“What the  _fuck_  did we do last night? My head feels terrible!” His eyes squinted, blue irises surrounded by blood shot whites, the delicate skin under his eyes discoloured. Gil actually felt sorry for him.

“Well, SAM told me that  _you_  did some  _Oblivion_! Not enough to make you pass out, of course, but enough to screw with your senses.”

His hand brushed Scott’s fringe out of his eyes, taking a closer look at them.

“I think it was cut with  _Red Sand_  too, it did a right number on your biotics; they went crazy.” He passed Scott a cup of water, watching him gulp it down greedily. “I  _dusted up_  once, like all the ‘undocumented’ teenagers did back then. I sat there and got lost in all the floating nuts and bolts around my head!”

Scott laughed, and it rang painfully in his head.

“Sure you only did it once. You were already floating stuff on your first go? Peddle that elsewhere, Gil!”

“Argh! You got me! Yeah, I did it a few times. Enough times to get good at floating small things around.”

 Scott suddenly noticed the huge love bite just above his collar bone. Gil saw his eyes go there.

“Yeah. I have another bruise on my inner thigh!” His eyebrows arched. “I’ll add  _Oblivion_  cut with  _Red Sand_ to the list of things that make you rough in bed.”

“Was is good though?”

Gil just shook his head and chuckled.

“You’ve  _never_  taken me like that before, biotics in full force. I’ve  _also_  added that to your list of ‘many talents’. Thank you for treating me to the recreational applications of mass effect fields!”

Scott smiled. “Oh, I don’t need to be high to do all that. It’s just more fun that way!” Gil flashed him a grin then carried on.

“To answer your question; if I had to choose one word for yesterday evening it would be ‘tease’!” He stroked Scott’s cheek. “But I don’t think The Charlatan got much out of it.”

“Shit!” Scott hissed.

“ _Yes!_  You lost a game of poker and decided to screw me on his table! To make matters worse you then made me perform for you whilst you practically sat on his lap. He came all over your face by the way. I had to clean you up before we left.”

 “There goes the Initiative’s good relationship with Kadara!” Scott groaned.

Gil tickled his waist, Scott indignantly slapping his hand away.

“I don’t actually think it’ll be a problem! The Pathfinder has a way of disarming. Especially with his  _biotic_   _come to bed eyes_. And don’t think I can’t tell that you flirt with him behind my back. Still it’ll probably keep him sweet; I think you must have made him lose his senses too.”

“He didn’t...you know.”

“ _Please_!” he grasped his arms around his hips. “You think  _I’d_  let him ride you? Only  _this_ ship gets to ‘ryde’ you,  _Ryder_. Wait, shouldn’t that be the other way round?” He could tell that behind the joke Gil was genuinely offended.

“Sorry...I was just worried I had gone too far. But, I sure as hell will ‘ryde’ this ship as and when I deem necessary!”

Gil scoffed. “You did go too far, but you didn’t do that. Whatever hit that dancer gave you screwed with your head! I had to take care of you the whole evening! I’m not entirely sure I took care of you properly though.”

Scott huddled closer to Gil. He rubbed his cheek on his rough neck, glad that he hadn’t worked out that Reyes had actually been the one to spike his drink, or at least ordered it done. Gil suddenly saw humour in his eyes.

“That was one hell of a one night stand...and I think something’s coming back to me,  _stranger_. Your cock tasted oddly sweet.” He smiled, he knew why.

“Hmmm...Your favourite drink  _is_  a  _Kadara Sunrise_ , Mr. Pathfinder. Did it happen to taste anything like that?”

Scott remembered and chuckled, “I always thought that you were sweet, you know that Gil?”

Gil smiled, the smile really reaching his eyes – he loved that it was both a joke and a compliment.

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find our art on our Tumblr blogs!
> 
> [jeannedarcprice.tumblr](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com)  
> [excaryder.tumblr](https://excaryder.tumblr.com)  
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
